


Siempre juntos (Asheiji)

by H0neytears



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H0neytears/pseuds/H0neytears
Summary: ¿Qué ocurrió después de que Eiji volviera a Japón? ¿Y después del incidente de Aslan en la biblioteca?Una mañana después de días en el hospital.Su primera mañana tras una  tormenta de desgracias y la primera mañana de muchas en esta nueva etapa de su vida.Asheiji(Final feliz)El one-shot transcurre después del  último capítulo del anime.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Siempre juntos (Asheiji)

Always with you.

Amanecía en Nueva York. Una habitación en la planta más alta de un edificio viejo situado en uno de los barrios más antiguos de la ciudad donde vivían las bandas de gangsters de aquella zona.  
En la habitación había dos jóvenes que dormían en una cama que para nada era la opción más indicada para que la usasen dos personas de su tamaño pero que de una forma extraña se acomodaba a sus necesidades , a la necesidad de mantenerse unidos.

Eran escasos los rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana a causa de que uno de los dos chicos se había asegurado la noche anterior de que su querido sueño no fuese interrumpido por “los odiosos rayos de sol”

Aslan y Eiji eran los nombres de aquellos jóvenes que dormían tranquilamente en aquella cama.  
Okumura Eiji había vuelto a Estados Unidos desde Japón en cuanto se enteró del desafortunado accidente en la biblioteca que había sufrido el chico de ojos color esmeralda.Dos semanas habían pasado desde su regreso , dos semanas en las que ambos habían pasado uno de los peores momentos de sus vidas a causa de que la vida del menor de ambos estuvo en peligro durante días tras el apuñalamiento.

\--------FLASHBACK---------

Cuando Aslan , conocido por casi todos como Ash Lynx despertó después de aquel largo sueño conocido como coma lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue aquel rostro que pensó que no iba a volver a ver jamás en su vida , el rostro del chico que tanto amaba .  
El chico japonés quiso abalanzarse a abrazarlo pero aquella acción se quedó a mitad de camino , parecía que no quería hacerle daño.

Eiji se apartó y tras secarse con una de las mangas de su camisa las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos color almendra dijo “Bienvenido” mientras sonreía.  
Aslan no supo que responder pero sintió que había vuelto a nacer , que todas las malas experiencias habían desaparecido.  
El rubio se incorporó con cuidado en la cama y tras soltar una pequeña risa miró a Eiji antes de decir “He vuelto”.

Aslan sentía que otra oportunidad le había sido entregada , una oportunidad de ser feliz , ser feliz junto a él , junto a Eiji quien se sentía como el hombre más afortunado del mundo en aquel momento.

No dijeron nada , porque ya estaban transmitiendo en una sola mirada todo lo que querían demostrar.  
Lo único que necesitaban en aquel momento era a ellos mismos.

\-----FIN DEL FLASHBACK---

Volviendo al presente y siendo más concretos a aquella habitación.  
Uno de ellos ya se había despertado , no había movido ni un solo músculo pero ahí estaba, abrazado a su acompañante como si su vida dependiera de ello , como si Aslan fuera un enorme oso de felpa que podía apachurrar sin tener miedo a que se le estrujasen los órganos.

Quizás Eiji hubiera tenido alguna pesadilla pero no se acordaba de su sueño lo cual últimamente le pasaba a diario, se había pasado noches en velas cuidando a su novio que a pesar de que este le mandase a dormir e incluso le amenazase constantemente con echarle de su habitación en el hospital nunca llegó a ceder ni una sola vez.  
“Deja que los mayores se ocupen de ti” era lo que le decía cada vez que el rubio se preocupaba por él.

Eiji abrió los ojos y tras parpadear repetidas veces lo primero que sus ojos vieron fueron los labios de Aslan , estaban levemente abiertos y expulsaban aire cada pocos segundos.  
Siempre le sorprendía la facilidad que tenía el contrario para dormirse y la dificultad que tenía para despertarse.

Se removió un poco sobre el cuerpo del menor, supuso que se había quedado acostado encima suya en algún momento de la noche.Empezaba a notar como uno de sus brazos se había quedado dormido.

Estaba demasiado a gusto, ya en alguna ocasión ambos habían dormido juntos pero ni de lejos se sentía igual que esa mañana , no era una simple mañana era su mañana , la primera de todas.  
La mañana en la que empezarían su nueva vida y lo hacían juntos como una pareja.

El chico de mirada almendra no pudo evitar plantearse si de verdad estaba despierto o si seguía soñando. En vez de alejarse y despertarse se aferró un poco más al cuerpo del rubio acomodándose así a su pecho de nuevo.  
Aslan olía a miel y Eiji se preguntó si sería por el champú que usaba.

El mayor notó como Aslan empezaba a removerse sobre las sábanas aunque seguía con los ojos cerrados , probablemente su cuerpo lo había hecho de manera involuntaria.

“A-aslan…”-Susurró con una voz ronca a causa de ser la primera vez que hablaba en el día.Se sonrojó un poco porque hasta él mismo pensó que había sonado como Gollum y seguramente el rubio se burlaría de él por ello pero aquel no parecía ser el caso porque seguía dormido.

Eiji no supo porque lo había llamado, porque a pesar de ser el responsable de ambos él tampoco tenía ganas de levantarse , al menos no durante la siguiente hora.  
Aunque no sabía que hora sería poco le importaba eso ahora.  
Estaba feliz y tranquilo en esa cama con Aslan.

La mano que hace un par de minutos sentía que se le había dormido ahora se encontraba acariciando la suave cabellera dorada de su novio.Cuando lo conoció por primera vez pensó que sería más rígido pero nunca le dejaba de sorprender la suavidad de la melena rubia de Aslan.Aunque quizás era porque de por sí hasta cualquier pequeño detalle de aquel chico le fascinaba.  
Soltó una pequeña risa tras pensar aquello , se había vuelto un cursi.

Eiji notó como la expresión de la cara del menor se arrugaba un poco , parecía estar en ese trance en el que uno está entre dormido y despierto. 

Los músculos del japonés se tensaron un poco ante los movimientos del contrario, quería que durmiera un poco más así que con cuidado el chico de cabellera negra empezó a levantarse para salir de la cama y dejar al rubio dormir.  
Durante ese proceso Eiji apenas pudo levantarse porque notó como la mano del menor había agarrado la suya , la misma que hace un par de segundos había estado acariciando la cabeza de Aslan.

“E...i…”- Aslan estaba tan cansado que apenas había acabado la frase pero Eiji supuso que este intentaba llamarlo en su sueño.

“Descansa…”-Susurró mientras lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios , de verdad que el rubio era adorable.Estaba haciendo muecas raras con su cara, como si se le hubieran quedado pegado los músculos de la cara.

Eiji dejó de estar sobre el cuerpo del rubio pero la mano de Aslan no se había apartado de la suya en ningún momento.

“Eiji”-Tras un par de segundos por fin había despertado y sus ojos esmeralda hicieron contacto visual con la mirada japonesa.  
“¿A dónde vas?”-Aslan lo miraba con el ceño fruncido ,parecía confundido y molesto.

“A ningún lado”-Respondió Eiji.

“Pues no te vayas”.-Dijo con un tono de voz rasposo, su voz no era fina pero definitivamente no tan grave como la que acababa de escuchar Eiji.  
Era gracioso verlo en ese estado porque parecía un crío posesivo.

Aslan palmeó con la mano que no sujetaba a Eiji el lado libre de la cama , parecía estar indicandole que se acostara de nuevo junto a él.  
En otra ocasión probablemente Eiji se hubiera negado a esa petición pero se la hacía una opción la mar de encantadora.  
Tampoco creía poder negarse a una petición de Aslan y menos de la manera tan adorable en la que se lo estaba pidiendo. 

Eiji se tumbó junto a él tras soltarse del agarre del menor pero en cuanto hizo eso no sólo su brazo había sido encerrado sino todo su cuerpo , en forma de abrazo por el menor.  
Aslan se había abrazado a Eiji con fuerza.

“A dormir.”-Dijo Aslan.No parecía ser una petición sino más bien una orden.

“No quiero”-Eiji le respondió mientras lo miraba divertido , había levantado la cabeza para poder ver las expresiones de su pareja.  
Sus rostros estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que Eiji podía sentir como respiraba el menor.

Nuevamente Aslan arqueó una ceja tras escuchar la respuesta de Eiji.

“¿Por qué?”-Hace unos segundo le estaba ordenando como si fuera un soldado y ahora le preguntaba de manera infantil .Era divertido tratar con él.

“Prefiero disfrutar de las vistas que tengo ahora y no puedo hacerlo si estoy dormido”-Mientras hablaba Eiji había abierto más lo ojos haciendo referencias a que sus vistas era Aslan.  
Cuando terminó de hablar vió como las mejillas del rubio empezaban a tomar un tono rojizo, se había sonrojado.

Aslan abrazó con más fuerza el cuerpo del mayor ocultando así su rostro en el cuello del japonés.  
“Así tampoco me dejas disfrutar de la vista”-Reclamó el moreno aunque a pesar de ello pasó un brazo por la cintura del menor.

“Te amo”-confesó Aslan sin moverse apenas aunque su cuerpo temblaba un poco, después de todo era la primera vez que se lo decía a Eiji.

Esta vez fue Eiji el que se avergonzó tras escuchar aquella confesión y como pudo se apartó unos centímetros del cuerpo de Aslan para poder mirarle a la cara.

“Yo también Aslan”-Eiji besó su mejilla tras decir aquello , apenas fue un segundo lo que duró aquel roce pero ambos sintieron la sensación de como mariposas revoloteaban dentro de ellos.  
Aquello era lo que significaba estar enamorado.

Aslan parecía estar convirtiéndose más en un tomate por momentos , estaba acostumbrado al contacto íntimo pero no a que ese mismo contacto fuera tan dulce , tan suave , tan cálido.

Sentía y sabía que haber conocido a Eiji era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida.  
El temblor del rubio no se detenía y el chico de mirada almendra intentó relajarlo con pequeños toques sobre la cintura y espalda del menor.  
También había empezado a repartir pequeños besos sobre el rostro de Aslan ; frente , nariz , ojos , mejillas y por último sus labios.  
El beso no fue más que un pequeño roce , no había necesidad de profundizarlo al menos no en aquel momento.

Segundos más tarde y tras separarse de aquel roce Aslan y Eiji chocaron miradas , ninguno dijo nada y en lugar de ello soltaron una pequeña risita casi al unísono.

El rubio movió su mano hasta el rostro del japonés y posó su pulgar en su cara para acariciar suavemente su mejilla derecha.Eiji cerró los ojos ante aquel roce , su acción no tenía más finalidad que la de disfrutar de aquel contacto , como si fuera un gato que estaba deseando ser acariciado.

“Eiji…”-Susurró Aslan mientras miraba embelesado a su pareja. El moreno abrió los ojos para chocar nuevamente con la mirada color esmeralda del menor.  
“Yo…”-Parecía que quería contarle el secreto más misterioso del mundo , era como si Aslan hubiera vuelto a ocultarle cosas para protegerlo.  
Eiji sintió un nudo en el estómago mientras esperaba a que hablase el contrario.

“¿Qué ocurre?”-Preguntó Eiji mientras sentía como los músculos de su cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse a causa de los nervios.

El japonés se fijó en como el contrario tragó saliva antes de hablar , incluso se le habían puesto un poco rojas las orejas. ¿Tran grave era lo que le iba a contar?

“La carta…”-Aslan quería evitar la atenta mirada del japonés pero estaban tan juntos que aquello era imposible.  
“Tu propuesta de irme …¿De verdad puedo irme a Japón contigo?”

Definitivamente Eiji no se esperaba aquella pregunta ¿acaso no era algo obvio? Era cierto que todavía no habían hablado de ello , el japonés no había sacado a la luz el tema por miedo a una respuesta negativa de parte del menor. Aslan parecía sentirse igual que él.

“En Japón sigo siendo menor de edad…”-Aslan seguía igual o incluso más nervioso que antes.  
Eiji lo escuchó atentamente mientras asentía de vez en cuando ante los argumentos negativos de Aslan. Se notaba que el menor quería ir con él pero era él mismo quien ponía pegas.

“Relájate por favor”-Eiji se apartó del cuerpo de Aslan y se sentó en la cama tras cruzar sus piernas. El japonés miró al rubio y agarró sus manos antes de hablar.

“¿Quieres vivir…? ¿Quieres que vivamos juntos Aslan?-El rostro de Aslan se puso rojo cual tomate , como si Eiji le hubiera hecho una propuesta indecente o le hubiera dicho alguna cursilada.

“Y-yo he preguntado antes.”-Aquel aspecto tsundere de Aslan era algo que sin duda le encantaba y en parte porque sabía que era de las pocas personas con las que el rubio se sentía realmente cómodo y con quien no tenía que estar en alerta constantemente.

“Pues no respondas entonces , pero que sepas que a mi me encantaría vivir contigo.”-Eiji comenzó a tambalear sus manos mientras hablaban.  
Como si estuvieran jugando.  
“Necesito tu consentimiento , no quiero que me denuncien por secuestro.”

“Tendrás que secuestrarme entonces”-Respondió el rubio mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios , seguía un poco avergonzado por la situación pero parecía más confiado en sus palabras.Era curioso verlo coqueteando de aquella forma pero Eiji no iba a quejarse.

“Me niego a cometer un delito , soy un ciudadano ejemplar.”-Eiji parecía estar divirtiéndose con todo aquello.

Aslan se sentó de la misma forma en la que lo estaba haciendo Eiji en la cama.

“Oblígame”-habló de manera coqueta.

“Estás en todo tu derecho de venir o no.”-Eiji subió su manos y empezó a acariciar los brazos de Aslan mientras hablaba.

“¿Pero no querías estar conmigo?-Preguntó mientras arqueaba una de sus cejas.

“Y me encantaria Aslan , eres tú el que se resiste.”-Una de las manos del japonés subieron por el cuerpo de Aslan hasta llegar a su mentón.  
Eiji se sentía un poco apenado por aquello pero le gustaba mostrarse atrevido con el más joven .

El japonés no se movió de su lugar pero el rubio si que lo hizo aunque parecía haberlo de manera inconsciente. Sus piernas se rozaban y Aslan se apoyaba cada vez más en el cuerpo del mayor.

“Soy un chico difícil”-Aslan parecía querer besarle y siendo sincero Eiji también pero ambos se estaban conteniendo.

“Eso ya lo sé , mira como me tienes. Aquí estoy de vuelta contigo , eres tú el que le pone pegas ¿Que te lo impide?”

“Yo.”-Respondió serio Aslan.

“¿Eres tú el que lo impide? ¿Hay algo que deba saber?”-La mano que estaba sujetando el mentón de Aslan descendió lentamente hasta tocar de nuevo las sábanas de la cama.  
La respuesta de Aslan ante la pregunta de Eiji fue un pequeño movimiento de cabeza para negar.

“¿Entonces?”-A Eiji no le gustaba verlo en aquel estado , quería hacer todo lo posible para aliviar la angustia que sabía que el contrario estaba sufriendo.

“A donde sea que vaya llevo un infierno a mi espalda , es imposible que pueda tener una vida tranquila.No puedo hacerte feliz”-Mientras hablaba Aslan este miraba fijamente un punto fijo de la sabana.  
Era como si se sintiera sin fuerzas para mirar al mayor.   
“Es difícil ...soy una persona horrible ¿De verdad estás seguro de querer tenerme a tu lado?

“No he estado más seguro de algo en toda mi vida.”-Respondió Eiji antes de plantar un pequeño beso en la mejilla del menor.  
“Además…¿Quién quiere tener una vida tranquila?Eso es aburrido”-El chico japonés sabía que Aslan no se refería a ese tipo de vida emocionante pero era su manera de tranquilizarlo.  
.Quería que confiase un poco más en el mismo.

“Eiji…”-Aslan iba a seguir hablando pero fue interrumpido por Eiji.

“¿Tú me quieres?”-Preguntó el moreno un poco avergonzado pero seguro de si mismo.  
Aslan asintió con la cabeza.

“¿Qué problema hay entonces?”-Para Aslan aquello parecía tan surrealista , llevaba días pensando en aquello , en que no era suficiente para Eiji y ahora a este parecía no importarle.  
Conocía a Eiji y por ese mismo motivo sabía que era una persona bastante amable que no iba a decir o hacer nada para dañarlo.A veces sentía que le trataba como un crío y no es que le molestara pero es que se había pasado más de la mitad de su vida viviendo la parte más oscura y perturbadora del mundo adulto.  
Que alguien le tratara de manera delicada se le seguía haciendo raro.Que alguien le amara era todavía más extraño porque se sentía un ser tan indigno de Eiji que se sentía mal por ello.

“Entonces…¿Estás bien conmigo?”-Preguntó Aslan , le temblaban un poco los labios mientras hablaba. Se notaba que estaba nervioso.

“Eres todo lo que necesito.”-Eiji le sonreía de una manera tan pura que el rubio sintió que el mundo se había parado por un par de segundos ,sólo para ellos dos.  
Cada vez que el japonés sonreía se le formaban dos hoyuelos , uno en cada mejilla y le resultaba extremadamente adorable.

Aslan no dijo una palabra más , en lugar de ello se abalanzó contra el cuerpo de Eiji para abrazarlo con fuerza.  
Ambos se quedaron en aquella posición durante un par de minutos , unicamente sintiendo los latidos y respiración del contrario. El rubio se apartó un par de centímetros para mirar a los ojos a su pareja , tenía muchas ganas de besarlo pero antes de acercarse siquiera el ruido de su estómago rugiendo y pidiendo alimento los interrumpió.  
Se sintió avergonzado por ello.

“¿Tienes hambre?”-Pregunto Eiji mientras levantaba las cejas repetidas veces mientras hablaba.También soltó una risa mientras miraba el rostro de Aslan.

“Es posible…”-Aslan se apartó de encima de Eiji y este hizo lo mismo.-

“Iré a preparar el desayuno.”-El rubio se acostó boca arriba sobre la cama mientras el mayor salía de la habitación.

Eiji cuando estaba en el umbral de la puerta se giró para volver hasta donde estaba Aslan y rápidamente se apoyó sobre la cama para poder besarlo.El beso no es que fuera muy apasionado y de hecho parecía que había sido bastante torpe debido a la incómoda posición en la que habían terminado ambos.  
Con la misma rapidez con la que se había acercado para besar a Aslan también la tuvo para huir de la habitación.

“Te amo.”-Confesó a gritos Eiji desde el baño.

El menor no era una persona sensible o al menos él mismo no se consideraba como tal pero Eiji tenía la capacidad para avergonzarlo constantemente .Aslan sintió una presión en el pecho y como su rostro comenzaba a calentarse debido a la vergüenza mientras ocultaba su cabeza en la almohada.

No sabía que iba a hacer dentro de cinco minutos , ni tampoco mañana y mucho menos dentro de un año pero si Eiji le había dicho que quería estar a su lado él con gusto se quedaría junto a ese chico.  
Para siempre.

………………………………………………..  
Muy buenas a todxs y espero que os estéis cuidando mucho con esto de la pandemia .  
Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo escribir un one shot de esta pareja porque básicamente les amo mucho y se merecían un final mejor  
NOS MERECÍAMOS UN FINAL BONITO.  
Also es la primera vez que escribo algo así de soft y espero que os haya gustado.  
Gracias por leer.  
Bye Bye

**Author's Note:**

> Muy buenas a todxs y espero que os estéis cuidando mucho con esto de la pandemia .
> 
> Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo escribir un one shot de esta pareja porque basicamente les amo mucho y se merecían un final mejor  
> NOS MERECÍAMOS UN FINAL BONITO.  
> Also es la primera vez que escribo algo así de soft y espero que os haya gustado.
> 
> Gracias por leer.
> 
> Bye Bye


End file.
